


Letter of Hope

by CastUrVote



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastUrVote/pseuds/CastUrVote
Summary: just a letter
Kudos: 1





	Letter of Hope

_*drip* *drip* *drip*_

The sound one could hear as the cloud started to cry. " **Arggh!** Why does it have to rain now?" A raging man said as the rain drenched him all the while he was running towards the roofed bus stop. "The rain is simply singing." A voice reverberate in the area. The raging man looked and saw a kid watching the rain with a gentle smile. "They should better stop. They are causing a lot of problems." The man retorted, but the child simply giggled. "Would you stop if someone asked you to stop what you love to do?" The kid asked and much like earlier his smile seemed so gentle. "That depends." The other answered. The younger one just nodded and once again watched the rain.

  
Silence fell between the two. The man looked once more on the child and asked. "Are you waiting for the rain to stop?" The child shook his head. "No, I am listening to their song." He said. "I can't hear any song that the rain might produce. All I hear is just thunder and raindrops." The child walked closer to the man. "You won't hear it if you close your heart." The man raised his brow. "Close my heart? What do you mean?" The child sighed. "Close your eyes." He demanded. The man followed. "Listen to the sound. Hear how the wind blows. Hear how the raindrops fall to the beat of the wind. Hear the thunder shouts. Let the sound flow to your heart. This is the song of the rain." The boy hummed at the rhythm he hears.

  
The man can't hear anything other than noise. He felt stupid listening to the kids words that was until he heard him hum. It reminded him of his mother. The way she would hold him and sing for him. It was like a lullaby. The rising and falling of the rhythm made him feel like he was floating in the sky. It was warm. He felt safe. "The rain is singing of his love." "His love?" The man asked. The kid nodded. "Yes. He is singing for his love." He then continued to hum.

A bit later, the kid started singing.

"Somebody to hold

Somebody to love

Somebody to hear my voice break down

  
Somebody to talk

Somebody to kiss

Somebody to see me fall on my knees

  
Oh, please take this heart away..."

  
And then he hummed once more before slowly fading away. The man felt like his heart broke into million pieces. The song felt a lot of sadness. It was hoping for love which never came. _*drip* *drip* *drip*_. The man noticed that he was crying. He can't believe that a kid with a serene voice could sing a very hopeful and yet sad song. "How can you sing like that?" He asked but nobody answered. He opened his eyes only to see that the rain has stopped and the boy was already gone. The man just smiled and walked away towards his home.


End file.
